The Ultimate Gift
by littlemissbad
Summary: This is a spinoff to 'Give Me A Sign' in season two. It starts off a bit slow but it WILL pickup so bear with it. Pls read & review it means a lot!
1. Bane

The Ultimate Gift

Chapter 1: Bane

Prue Halliwell watched as the flashing cop lights faded into the dark.

"I'll miss you Bane," she whispered before walking into the morning. She sighed then closed the door. Piper and Phoebe were at the club at the moment so she had the house to herself for a moment. She laughed at herself. It was just her luck that she'd fall for a criminal especially one that had tried to kill her. But there was just something about him that she couldn't resist. Maybe it was those eyes; those chocolate brown eyes. Or maybe it was those abs; those strong, muscular abs that were oh so sexy. Yeah he was definitely a package wasn't he? _Bane Jessup, _she thought. God she wanted him _so_ badly right now. _But you can't have him_, a voice in her head mocked. _Yeah, yeah shut up_, Prue retorted.

Prue sighed one last time then headed up to shower and head to the club. If there was one thing that could make her feel better it was her sisters.

"Hey," Prue said taking a seat next to Phoebe at the club.

"Hey," Phoebe responded back.

"How'd it go?" asked Piper.

"Um, well the cops came and took him back a little while ago so everything's back as it should be," Prue replied.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine...he thanked me for changing his life."

"Wow you must have been a really good..." Phoebe said raising her eyebrows.

"Influence on him," Piper cut in too raising her eyebrows. Prue smiled knowingly.

"Yes, well the influence was mutual. So um how did you guys find me anyway?"

"Um ...I uh...cast a little spell to help Piper find her love. It was supposed to help her decide between Dan and Leo but it led us to you. Naked I might add," Phoebe said smiling.

"I want you to know I tried to stop her," Piper said.

"Yeah and you probably would have too if you weren't busy getting kidnapped." Prue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Um so what was the outcome; Dan or Leo?" Prue asked Piper.

"I never needed a sign to tell me what my heart wants," Piper said smiling at Leo who smiled back. Prue raised her eyebrow in suspicion and smiled with her sisters.

"I guess not," Prue said, "well I'm going to head home alright?"

"Prue you just got here!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I know Phoebs I'm just kinda tired that's all. I'll see you later."

"Okay bye. We love you!" Phoebe called after Prue.

"I love you too!" she called back before stepping back out into the night.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Over the past few weeks, things had been going great for the sisters. Piper had finally told Leo how she felt and Leo had returned her feelings. Of course it wasn't official just yet since Dan was still out of town and Piper just didn't feel right sneaking around behind his back. After all they were technically still going out. Phoebe had been well Phoebe and Prue had finally made her dreams a reality and was currently working at a magazine called 415 as a professional photographer. She was just ecstatic and Piper and Phoebe were really happy for her.

"I never get tired of that," Phoebe said referring to the demon that they had just vanquished.

"Yeah well we've still got a bjillion more to get rid of," Piper said rolling her eyes. Prue nodded then suddenly began to feel lightheaded. She braced herself on a table to stop herself from falling to the floor but it was no use. Seeing their sister's struggle to stay upright, Piper and Phoebe rushed over to her and helped her over to the couch that was up in the attic.

"Honey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just...felt a little lightheaded that's all," Prue said trying to convince her sisters. Piper crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Guys I'm fine; I promise."

"Okay, whatever you say Prue," Phoebe said obviously not convinced. Prue just rolled her eyes and rushed off to the bathroom suddenly feeling nauseous. Piper and Phoebe exchanged a look then rushed after Prue.

"Prue," Piper said tapping on the door, "are you okay in there?"

"Yeah," she answered flushing the toilet and washing her face, "I'm fine." Prue then came out of the bathroom only to run straight into her sisters. "I said I was fine." Piper placed a hand on her forehead and began to frown.

"Prue honey you're running a fever; maybe you should get some rest and take the day off tomorrow," Piper said sounding worried.

"Yeah and make an appointment," Phoebe said.

"For what?" Prue asked.

"The doctor Prue. You're not invincible; you need to take care of yourself sometime too." Prue nodded then almost passed out again.

"Okay time for bed," Piper said and the two helped Prue to her room and into bed.

The next day Prue awoke feeling a little better and quite hungry so she walked down the stairs to find Piper in the kitchen.

"Morning," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better," Prue said smiling.

"Hey don't think you're getting out of going to the doctor," Piper said raising an eyebrow as she flipped a pancake.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Ooo sounds good. Coffee?"

"Right here," Piper said pouring her a mug full. Prue sucked down her coffee in a matter of minutes and did the same with the pancakes Piper had made her. "Well somebody's hungry."

"I know; I've had these weird cravings for pancakes lately and ice cream."

"Ah well you better hurry up if you're going to make it to that appointment."

"Yes _mom_," Prue retorted hurrying back up the stairs to take a quick shower.

**Okay so it's a little dull at the moment but trust me more to come so pls just bare with me and pls review!!**

**Lots of love,**

**Jacqueline**


	3. The Doctor's Office

Chapter 3: The Doctor's Office

Prue walked into the doctor's office and headed over to the secretary's desk.

"Hi I'm Prue Halliwell. I had a 9:15 appointment with Doctor Kern," Prue said to the secretary.

"Ah yes right here. Just take a seat over there and he'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks," Prue said taking a seat on one of the chairs. Minutes later a man came out of a room.

"Prue Halliwell?" he asked.

"That's me," she said standing up and following the doctor to another room.

"Okay Miss Halliwell," he said closing the door, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Uh well I've been feeling kinda lightheaded and nauseous lately." The doctor smiled.

"Okay well I think I might just happen to have the problem but I'm going to need to take some tests first so let's get you suited up in a gown and I'll be back in a few minutes." Prue nodded and the doctor left re-entering minutes later once Prue was dressed.

About 20 minutes later, the doctor came back with her test results.

"Just as I thought," he said eyeing them carefully.

"And what is that?" Prue asked curiously and a tad bit worriedly.

"Well it seems that you're expecting Miss Halliwell."

"Wh-what?! I'm pr-pregnant?" The doctor nodded.

"4 weeks to be exact. Congratulations Miss Halliwell," he said leaving the room. Prue's jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening! This _is not_ happening! She quickly got changed and headed back to the manor.

Prue opened the door only to find Piper and Phoebe giggling about something.

"Hey Prue," they said in unison, "how did the appointment go?"

"Uh well it was a catastrophe actually. God I'm so screwed!"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Both Piper and Phoebe asked.

"Guys I'm...I'm kinda pregnant." Phoebe smiled.

"Pay up," she said holding out her hand. Piper rolled her eyes and handed her younger sister a twenty.

"Okay, what the hell?!" Prue demanded, "you guys were betting on me being pregnant?!"

"Well kinda sorta yeah," Phoebe said a little embarrassed.

"Wait you guys thought I was pregnant and you didn't even tell me!?" Prue asked obviously furious with the two of them.

"I want you to know I had NOTHING to do with this," Piper said trying to act innocent.

"Really, 'cause you just handed our little sister a twenty there Pipes."

"Okay well it's not as bad as it looks." Prue just glared at them then walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Prue, c'mon it was just a joke," Phoebe pleaded.

"Haha that was one funny joke but unfortunately me being pregnant isn't a joke."

"Prue relax you'll be a great mother. Besides you always said you wanted to have kids; now's your chance."

"Yeah Phoebe that was supposed to be after I settled down with Mr. Right not after I slept with a criminal and watched him get dragged off back to jail!"

"Okay Prue honey, you need to calm down," Piper said trying to break up the argument.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me? Do you not realise just how screwed up my life got? Do you realise that I'm going to be a single mother?"

"Prue I know this isn't exactly how you planned to have kids but whether you like it or not, you've still got a little one growing inside there."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Prue said sitting down obviously discouraged. Phoebe walked over and stroked her hair.

"Look honey, you're going to be a great mother and we're going to be here to help you every step of the way."

"I know but it's not you who should be here."

"You know you can go see him. It's not like he's 3 thousand miles away," Piper said.

"I know and a part of me wants to drive over there right now and tell him but then a part of me would rather not. What difference is it going to make anyway? He's still going to be behind those bars no matter what I do or say."

"Okay just know we're here for you honey," Phoebe said.

"Thanks guys. Now how about we get some food? I'm starving and I'm sure this little one is too," Prue said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Sounds good to me," Phoebe said smiling. Piper nodded in approval and the three headed out for lunch.

**Unfortunately this chapter is quite short so bear with me as I'm currently writing the next chapter.**

**Lots of love,**

**Jacqueline**


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor

7 months later Bane awoke from an afternoon nap to find two guards unlocking his cell. _Not this again,_ he said to himself.

"Jessup," one of the guards said, "let's go you're out." Bane gave him a puzzled look. "You're out; good behaviour." Bane nodded and slowly followed the guards out of his cell. He wasn't quite sure if they were bullshitting him or telling him the truth.

"You look like shit; go take a shower," the guard instructed.

"Am I seriously out of this place?" Bane asked still shocked.

"No we randomly let inmates out of their cells for no reason at all; damn Jessup how stupid are you?"

"Relax man I just don't wanna get thrown back in here for a third time for something that ain't my fault!"

"Shut up and shower before I do throw you back in there!" the guard shouted obviously annoyed with him. Bane just glared at him and headed for the showers.

After his shower Bane changed into some clean clothes and looked at the reflection in the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, he walked out to find a cop car waiting for him. He wanted to look extra good for her; the one he couldn't stop thinking about; the one he _loved_. Bane smiled and gave the cop directions to his destination. Minutes later he had arrived. He got out of the car and thanked the officer then walked up to her door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Prue sighed and walked to the fridge to get some ice cream which she once again had a major craving for. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer then sat down to enjoy her ice cream. She smiled as she felt the baby start to kick.

"You want some ice cream?" she asked her unborn child while placing a free hand on her stomach. Prue then deposited a spoonful of cookie dough ice cream into her mouth and smiled as the kicking slowly quieted down.

Prue was now 8 months pregnant and she couldn't wait to meet her little one. Although pregnancy wasn't exactly rainbows and lollipops, Prue had really enjoyed it. The fact that she had a little life force inside there was absolutely amazing. Of course the whole morning sickness thing wasn't all that fun and she definitely didn't enjoy gaining so much weight but aside from that it had been great. Prue heard a knock at the door and sighed. She had been getting gifts from people nonstop. She put her ice cream away then walked up to the door and opened it gasping at the person standing in front of her.

"B-Bane?" she asked.


	5. Meet Your Daddy!

Chapter 5: Meet Your Daddy!

"Yeah, it's me," Bane said smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in jail; oh god please don't tell me you broke out!" Bane shook his head.

"Of course not. I got out; good behaviour. Look Prue I haven't stopped thinking about you since the last time I saw that beautiful smile of yours," Bane said smiling. Prue smiled back at him. "Wow this is definitely a surprise though," Bane said referring to her very pregnant belly.

"Hey, why don't you come in," Prue said shutting the door behind him. The two then walked into the conservatory and sat down on the seat they had shared almost 9 months ago.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Bane said smiling as he sat next to Prue.

"Yeah it sure does."

"Prue I hope you don't think I'm trying to be rude or anything but who's the father?" Prue smiled.

"I knew you'd ask that question. God I never thought I would see you so soon but here you are. Okay give me your hand." Bane held out his hand for her and Prue placed it on her stomach. "Do you feel that?" she asked. Bane nodded and a smiled formed on his face.

"That's amazing," Bane said smiling. Prue smiled back at him.

"Bane it's yours." Bane gave her a very confused look then quickly pulled away.

"Wh-wait that _one_ time?" Prue nodded.

"We made this; together." Ban buried his head in his hands and sighed.

"Prue I'm so sorry. How could I do this to you? God you were almost a single mother! I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," Prue said with a smile. Bane looked up surprised. "I know it sounds crazy but I love you. I _really_ love you."

"I love you too Prue and I'm going to love our baby just as much as I love you." Bane then leaned in and kissed her gently. Prue smiled and kissed him back. She had waited so long to feel his touch again and she wasn't about a minute. The two had been kissing for quite some time when Phoebe suddenly walked into the room.

"PRUE!" she yelled. Prue and Bane quickly pulled away.

"Hey Phoebs," she said casually. Phoebe glared at her.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

"He got out; good behaviour."

"And you really believe that?" Phoebe demanded.

"Phoebs I thought we were over this. He saved our lives can't you trust him just once?"

"Prue, he tried to _kill_ us!"

"Hi I'm here too," Bane said trying to break up the argument.

"So we've noticed," Phoebe said rudely.

"Look, I don't care if you like me or don't but please, for the sake of your sister, just deal with it." Phoebe glared at him and walked out of the room. Prue shot him a look then went after her sister.

"Phoebs," she called.

"What?" Phoebe asked stopping dead in her tracks and glaring at Prue.

"I..." but Prue's words were cut off by her own scream. Prue buckled over in pain and Phoebe watched in horror.

"Prue!" she yelled running over to her sister. Bane too ran out of the conservatory upon hearing her scream.

"It...it...hurts," Prue managed to say in between her cries of pain.

"Okay honey, we're gonna take you to the hospital okay?" Prue nodded and allowed Bane and Phoebe to take her to the car.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Prue was rushed into the maternity ward and Bane and Phoebe were made to wait outside as they tried to find out what was wrong. Phoebe of course phoned Piper to let her know what had happened and she was there within minutes of the call. About an hour later a doctor walked out of the room and pulled up a chair next to the family.

"I take it you're Miss Halliwell's sisters and fiancée?" The doctor asked. Bane smiled upon being acknowledged as the 'fiancée'. Phoebe rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes we are. What was wrong with her?" Phoebe asked.

"Well it seems that your sister was experiencing premature labour pains. Has she been under any kind of stress lately?" All three of them nodded their heads knowing that Prue had been fighting her own inner demons lately.

"Well we've done what we can to stop her from going into labour so soon but if it fails there is a very high possibility that your sister will give birth prematurely." Phoebe frowned. She most definitely didn't want anything of that sort to happen.

"Doctor what can we do?" asked Piper.

"Well you can take her home if you'd like but I would like her on bed rest until she does give birth. I have no idea what exactly triggered her labour pains but we don't want to take any risks. This isn't just about your sister's health; it's also about your niece's." Phoebe looked surprised.

"It's a girl?" she asked excitedly.

"No sorry it's just out of all our deliveries today, they've all been girls. Sorry about that."

"It's not then?" Phoebe asked frowning.

"I have no idea what your sister's baby is and I don't think I should be the one telling you anyway," the doctor said giving her a bit of a dirty look.

"Okay thank-you doctor," Phoebe said, glaring at him as he walked away. Bane then turned to look at the sisters.

"Well I guess we should go in then," Piper said getting up.

"Wait. Can I go in alone for a minute?" Bane asked. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Can I really stop you?" Phoebe demanded. Bane nodded and walked into Prue's room without a word.

"Phoebs, relax. He hasn't done anything wrong," Piper said trying to figure out why she was acting so hostile towards him.

"Piper, he tried to kill us. Why should I act any differently?"

"Phoebs, that was like almost a year ago. He saved our lives; he saved Prue's life."

"Piper, HE'S A CRIMINAL!"

"He's changed. Look he served his time; he hasn't done anything wrong. He's a changed man and whether you like him or not, Prue loves him. Phoebe do you not remember the way she looked at him? She's never looked at anyone that way other than Andy. She's got a second chance at love; at happiness." Phoebe looked away she knew her sister was probably right but she wasn't about to give up in defeat just yet. "Phoebe, she's sacrificed SO much for us. Can't you just live with him; for Prue?" Phoebe looked up at her sister.

"You're right Piper, I know you are and I'm going to try but it's not going to be easy." Piper smiled at her sister.

"Thank-you," she said pulling her sister into a hug.

Bane walked over to a sleeping Prue and smiled. She looked so angelic sleeping. He smiled and placed his lips atop hers and kissed her ever so gently. Prue's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better and I think this little one's feeling better too." Bane smiled and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Are you scared?" he asked suddenly. Prue looked up a little surprised.

"About what?"

"This, everything."

"Do you mean the baby?" she asked. Bane nodded. Prue smiled.

"I don't know. I mean I was really scared before but now that you're here...everything just feels right and now I just can't wait to meet our baby." Bane smiled and kissed her softly.

"Well I better give your sisters a chance to see you before Phoebe kills me." Prue rolled her eyes and Bane kissed her one last time before leaving to get her sisters. He re-entered minutes later which Piper and Phoebe who immediately rushed over to her side. Phoebe hugged her tightly then pulled away.

"Prue, you scared us!" Phoebe exclaimed, "and you too," Phoebe said kissing Prue's stomach. Piper rolled her eyes.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Piper asked.

"I'm feeling great now," Prue replied happily. "Oooh," she said suddenly.

"What?!" both Piper and Phoebe asked alarmed. Prue smiled.

"Nothing it's just the baby's kicking." Phoebe placed a hand on her sister's stomach and smiled.

"God, that feels sooo cool!" Prue chuckled.

"Well it feels a little different in here," Prue said still smiling. "When can I go home?"

"Uh today if you'd like but doc says he wants you on bed rest until the baby's born," Phoebe said. Prue nodded.

"Okay well what are you waiting for? I wanna go home." Phoebe smiled and left the room to get the papers, Piper following close by. Bane turned around to make sure the sisters had left then turned back to Prue.

"So in a few more weeks, we'll be parents eh?" Prue nodded.

"Don't worry about my sisters, okay? I love you and that's all that matters." Bane smiled and kissed her. Just then, her sisters walked back into the room giving the two a suspicious look.

"Um ewwww!" Phoebe exclaimed. Prue rolled her eyes.

"Okay uh I believe we have somewhere to be like oh I don't know home!" Phoebe smiled.

"Fine, we'll meet you in the car." Both Prue and Bane nodded as the sisters once again walked out. Prue smiled as Bane helped her off the bed and the two walked down to the car, hand in hand just how they should be.


	6. A Bundle of Joy

Chapter 6: A Bundle of Joy

"Just one more push," the doctor said through Prue's cries of pain. Prue painfully pushed one last time, giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. "It's a girl!" the doctor said pulling the baby out and handing it over to the nurse.

"She weighs in at 5 pounds 11 ounces," the nurse said handing her over to an exhausted Prue. Bane beamed at her. She was a truly beautiful baby. She had her mother's eyes, of course, she had her daddy's adorable dimples and she shared her parent's dark hair. Bane kissed Prue's head.

"You did great baby," he said admiring their bundle of joy. Prue enjoyed her daughter's presence a little longer, and then handed her off to Bane. Bane cuddled her lovingly and Prue couldn't help but smile. Minutes later Piper and Phoebe bolted into the hospital room carrying two teddy bears.

"Where's the baby!" Phoebe practically yelled. Prue pointed a finger at the bundle of blankets in Bane's arms. She was so small you could barely see her under the blanket. "Aww is this my neice?" Phoebe asked admiring the VERY small baby in Bane's arms. Prue nodded.

"Gosh, she's so small," Piper said sitting beside her sister.

"Only 5 pounds, 11 ounces."

"Have you guys picked a name yet?" asked Piper. Prue shook her head.

"Not yet but I think we're gonna have to break the whole 'p' thing." Piper smiled.

"I figured so."

"Actually, I kinda like Teagan. What do you think daddy?" Bane looked up.

"Huh?" he asked obviously not paying attention.

"Teagan."

"For this little one?" he asked pointing at his now sleeping daughter. Prue nodded.

"It means beautiful." Bane turned back to look at his daughter.

"What do you think princess? Do you like it?" The baby cooed back at her father. "I think so." Prue smiled.

"Let me hold my little girl now," she said holding out her hands. Bane reluctantly handed his daughter back to her mother. Prue cuddled her lovingly and stroked the side of her little face.

Piper and Phoebe stayed a little longer, and then left Prue and Bane to admire their daughter by themselves.

Bane looked over to a sleeping Prue and Teagan. He smiled and lifted the little girl from her mother's arms, careful not to wake her. He smiled and laid her back into the hospital cradle. A nurse came a moment later and wheeled the little girl back to the nursery. Bane then laid next to Prue. Suddenly Prue started to stir.

"B-Bane?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm right here," he said stroking her hair and wrapping an arm around her.

"Thank-you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For giving me this, the ultimate gift."

"No sweetie, thank-you." Prue smiled and cuddled back into his arms. This is where she wanted to be.


End file.
